Un Compromiso Egoist
by Trini-SI
Summary: Como resumir aun mas esta historia tan cortita ¿? Solo dire que es romantico, a mi parecer u.u Ah y es apto para todo publico. No recuerdo lo del Rating en este momento. Pero es apto para todo publico El titulo no es de lo mejor. No me critiquen ToT


**Mi primer Historia de Junjou Romantica, espero le guste ^^**

**Tiempo estimado de lectura 00.02.53**

**Nunca hago el Declaimer por que me parece obvio que no son míos los personajes,**

**pero supongo que debería empezar a ponerlo**

**Declaimer: Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen ni por casualidad, son de ...Shungiku Nakamura **

***tira confetis y fuegos artificiales* **

**viva!**

* * *

Domingo 06.00 A.m.

Hiroki abría los ojos lentamente, el sonido del despertador lo había despertado. Aun algo dormido tomo ese ruidoso aparato y lo apago.

Aun tenía algo de sueño, pero debía levantarse, tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y si se recostaba para dormir 5 minutitos más, sabia que esos 5 minutos se transformarían en 2 horas.

Levanto sus brazos para desperezarse y más despierto se percato de que su pelinegro no se encontraba en la cama. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada para poder encontrar algún indicio que le confirmara que Nowaki se entraba en la casa pero no lo hallo.

Coloco sus pies en el suelo. Talvez le habían llamado del hospital. El nunca solía levantarse tan temprano los fines de semana. Talvez estaba ahora con ese Senpai tan informal. Ese pensamiento lo enfureció y la victima de su enojo fue el despertador, que fue arrojado hacia la pared.

Hiroki respiro profundo y trato de tranquilarse. Su Nowaki jamás podría serle infiel, eso lo sabia de sobra, pero no podía evitar sentir aquellos celos.

Desvío su mirada hacia su mesita de luz, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, como los ojos de su amado, llamo su atención. La tomo entre sus manos.

- ¡Hiro-San! Escuche un ruido ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Qué fue eso?– El aludido se sobresalto y miro a Nowaki que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación algo preocupado.

- Nowaki… pensé que te habías ido al hospital.

Nowaki dio unos pasos mas adentro de la habitación y escucho un crujido en sus pies, miles de parte algo que parecía ser del reloj despertador, se encontraban regados por el piso.

- No, recordé que debías despertar temprano y me levante para hacerle el desayuno.

- Puedo hacerlo yo solo.

- Lo se, pero me gusta prepararle la comida. – Sonrío como de costumbre - Veo que encontro mi obsequio, ábralo. Hiro-san es suyo... – El castaño recordó la cajita que tenia entre sus manos y la abrió lentamente, adentro encontró un anillo de plata, la cara de Hiroki no mostró expresión alguna

- ¿Y esto? ¿Cuál es el motivo de este presente?

- Hoy se cumplen 8 años desde que conocí a Hiro-San en el parque, y pensé que era buen momento para darle ese anillo en símbolo que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, yo también tengo el mío – Levanto su mano izquierdo para mostrar un anillo similar que llevaba en el dedo anular.

- No se como puedes decir tantas ridiculeces y cursilerías. – Se cruzo de brazos en señal de desaprobación.

- En un instante estará el desayuno Hiro-san – Y salio de la habitación con la misma sonrisa la cual ya era habitual en el.

El castaño quedo una vez mas solo en la habitación, saco el anillo de la cajita, en la parte interna tenia un grabado, el nombre de su pareja.

- Nowaki… – Sonrío y se lo puso en mismo dedo en que se lo había puesto su amado Doctor. Era sencillo pero elegante. La verdad le gustaba mucho, pero jamás lo admitiría.

- Hiro-san... oh que bueno que le halla gustado. – Hiroki se sonrojo y entro en pánico

- Esto... voy a usarlo por que de seguro has gastado mucho dinero. Ah si ¿para que volviste? Ya ¿esta el desayuno? – El joven Maestro intento salir del tema rápidamente.

- No aun no. Volví para decirle Hiro-San… Te quiero – Un beso fue lo siguiente a esas palabras. Un beso calido y tierno, esos besos que hacían que Hiroki quisiera aun más.

Nowaki era demasiado directo, demasiado demostrativo, y aun seguía siendo un niño, pero era el niño de Hiroki. Aunque siempre se quejara de su forma de ser o hacer las cosas, su doctor le llenaba de felicidad con cada pequeño detalle, o cada sonrisa espontánea.

Lunes 09.00 A.m

Universidad de Mitsuhashi

- ¡Amorcito has llegado muy temprano hoy! – El profesor Miyagi abrazo sorpresivamente a Hiroki desde atrás, mientras el castaño colocaba sus libros en la biblioteca, pero debido a ese contacto se vio obligado a dejar cae los libres para poder empujar con sus manos a su superior y escapar de su amistoso acoso.

- ¡Profesor! Mantenga su distancia por favor. Además no he llegado temprano, es usted quien ha llegado tarde. – Hiroki coloco sus dos manos en el pecho del más alto y lo empujo hacia atrás, pero se vio sorprendido por el agarre de su superior.

- ¿Pero que es esto? – Agarro la mano izquierda del mas joven – Me gustan mas los hombres casados sabes Kamijou. – Sonrío pícaramente.

- Profesor, suélteme…

* * *

**Muy cortito ¿? Ya lo creo u.u. Pero ya empezó un documental que quería ver y tengo prisa.**

**Espero comentarios o criticas, ya que así crezco como escritora**

**pero** **no sean muy malos ToT Ago lo mejor que puedo. **

**Ah y espero que hiroki me perdone, por llamarle por su nombre.**

**oops otra vez lo hice! Hiro-san hira-san... **

**Intentare no tomarme tanta confianza ****la proxima vezXD**

**Por cierto, otro tema, desde mañana empezare a ser la tutora de una niña en Ingles**

**y considerando que también escribo fics BL (Este es el primero u.u)**

**me voy a empezar a llamar Usagi-sensei.**

**Pero pueden llamarme Usa-Chan! . XD**

**Un besito enorme.**

**Muaaaa**


End file.
